One Last Night
by Hcsteward
Summary: They knew it was wrong but they both needed what the other had.


I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the "I may hate myself in the morning"

_Ain't it just like one of us to pick up the phone and call after a couple of drinks_,

Pathetic. That was the only word that could describe her current state. Why did she let him get to her this much? Their relationship had ended before it even really had a chance to start, but that didn't stop her from falling head over heels for him. She knew from the beginning that her chances with him were slim at best. So why could she not get him out of her head. None of the usual post relationship methods of recovery seemed to work. She had shopped, eaten chocolate, and cried to her friends, nothing worked. So she brought out the big guns, alcohol. She had drained the entire bottle, but still he was in her thoughts. Letting out a sigh she reached for her phone to dial the number she swore to herself she would never call again.

_And say: "How you been? I been wonderin' that maybe you've been thinkin' 'bout me."_

_And somewhere in the conversation, an old familiar invitation always arrives,_

__ The first ring came and she began to question herself. What if he had found someone already? What if he had moved on, and left her stuck in the remains of what could have been? Then the second ring brought about memories of passionate kisses, days spent in bed wrapped in each other's arms. The smell of his cologne, the shivers his velvet touch would entice, and strong beat of his heart as her head lay on his chest all passed through her mind bringing out the longing that lead to the late night drunken call. The third ring was cut short and a deep baritone voice replaced the shrill sound.

"Hello Ka-Go-Me how can I help you?" Each syllable brought about a shiver in her and he knew it. She inhaled deeply preparing to give up the last shred of her dignity to a man who could never return her feelings. After a few minutes she accepted her fate and whispered into the phone.

"I need you"

_An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

Her fate was sealed when she heard him say "I'll be over in five minutes" and the line went dead. She got up and went to kitchen to open another bottle of wine while she waited for the knock on her door. She wanted him and he was willing to come to her. She would lay aside her regrets to deal with when the sun was awake, but tonight under the moon would share her secret as she lay with the man who owned her body, mind, and soul.

_  
_Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want;_

_And even though we just can't make it work out, well the want-to lingers on._

He was amazed that she had called. He had treated her like dirt when they had been together. He had been cold, distant, and critical. He could not allow himself to open up to her and it was his greatest mistake, though she would never find that out. She was far too good for him. So when the day came that she had had enough, and he came home to find her bag packed by the back door it came as no surprise to him. He had wallowed in self-pity for days after she left. He refused to change the sheets of their bed because her scent still lingered on them. It had taken all his will power to not call her. He had his pride and refused to apologize even though he knew he was wrong. Instead he suffered in silence wondering about what could have been.

_So once again we wind up in each other's arms, pretending that it's right,__  
_

When he had first seen the number on his phone he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. He knew he had to play it cool otherwise he would give away the joy he felt deep within himself from getting just one simple call. Then when she said those three simple words and emotions overwhelmed him. The passion, need, desire, and hope that filled his being made it impossible to stand still and were now driving him down the road at an ungodly speed. Tonight he would hold her and love her more than she could think possible.

_An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight.__  
_

But when morning would come he needed to be gone. He knew if he lingered with her he would want to keep her, and her soul was far too good for him. But for this one night he would himself to be selfish and worry about the consequences later.

_  
_I know it's wrong, but it ain't easy moving on.__  
__So why can't two friends remember the good times once again?_

The doorbell rang and as she opened the door the sight that greeted her was just exactly what she had been longing to see. He hadn't change a bit his long silver hair, maroon stripes, and deep golden eyes still had the power to bring her to her knees.

She hadn't changed. When the door opened completely all he could do was stare in complete admiration. Before him stood the only girl that could bring him to his knees with just a look. He loved everything about her the long tan legs that he love to have wrapped around him, the breast that fit perfectly in his hands, the small dainty hands that he loved to have tangled up in his hair, the long raven hair that was always so soft, but the feature that really mesmerized him were the blue eyes that seemed depthless.

He surprised her when he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her till she didn't know which way was up and which way was down. With no reservation she gave into him, threading her fingers through his long silk like hair. He lifted her off the ground with practiced easy and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This was a dance they had danced together many times, and just like that any hesitation that either of them had felt went out the window. Tonight they were going to relive the good days when they had each other, and not worry about what was going to come in the morning. For this one night they belonged to each other.

_Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be feeling a little guilty, an' a little sad,__  
__Thinkin' how it used to be before everything went bad._

The morning sun fell across her face telling her that it was time to wake up and face what she had done. Slowly she sat up clutching her head in pain. She looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. He had left her while she slept, and though she knew it was silly she could not help the flood of tears that came pouring out of her. The last of her hope for them was shattered

_An' I guess that's what it is, in lonely late night calls like this, that we try to find;__  
__An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

He knew he had to leave her, but he didn't want to. Seeing her sleeping face was almost enough to make him rethink his plan, but he knew that he had to end this thing between them once and for all. It would kill him to do it. For the rest of his life he would walk the Earth alone because no one could live up to her standards not even himself. So he would let her go and she would find someone better. As he made his way out the door moving quietly so he would not wake her he thought to himself. 'At least I will always have this last night with her.' He then got in his car and drove away from her forever.

_I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

Author's Note

I would just like to thank those of you who read and reviewed my story "The Lighthouse's Tale". I would like to give a special thank you to Starfyre who helped me get over my writers block. I hope that you enjoyed the story and for those that do not know the song is "I may hate myself in the morning" by Lee Ann Womack. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
